


growing up

by thominewt (obliviate1d)



Series: faking it au [2]
Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst too, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up Together, Kid Fic, M/M, Mostly Fluff, but thatll change, newt and thomas are best buddies but always something more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:59:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3473612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obliviate1d/pseuds/thominewt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Newt first moved to America, he had never really bother to look for friends. Until he <em>literally</em> stumbled in front of this cute skinny boy with a buzzcut.</p><p> </p><p>Kinda prequel to me and my friend's fic <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1089620">Something To Talk About</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	growing up

When he was five, Newt never understood what his aunt meant when she said that his parents were separating. And that his mother will be taking him to America, to start a new life, they had said. He was saddened by the news, because he didn’t want to leave his friends—when he said friends, he meant all the twelve year old girls who only played with him because they said he was _adorable_ —here.

He also loved his house very much. He remember his mother’s promise, that she’d expand the house so that he and his aunt's daughter that was still inside her belly could play around freely. He shared the house with his aunt, too, but whenever he asked question to why she didn't have her own house, they never answered.

But now that Eva was born, currently two years old, his house stayed the same. It felt bigger though, emptier, since there was no longer a father figure inside his house. And Newt hated it when his dad visited them; the old man always brought his new wife to the house. He’d like to believe that his mother was so much prettier than the one his father was married to.

His mother was finally finished with all the things they needed to prepare before moving, and it was time. Here now, seven-year-old Newt stood in front of his childhood house, all his stuff already packed inside the truck, ready to leave. His mum and aunt were waiting inside the car, watching him. He had to fight the tear that was battling to come out of his eye.

But then he felt Eva's light grip on his thigh; she was still so short that she always had to wear a one-year-old piece of clothing. “Are you okay, big brother?”

It'd be less confusing for Eva to understand if they let her believe that Newt was his brother, they were as close as one would be anyway. Though he didn't know how he'd survive without her in America, since his aunt wasn't coming along with them. That was the hardest part of leaving this place.

He gave her a small smile. “Yes, your big brother’s fine.” He said, taking Eva’s lightweight into his arms. “Now let’s get inside the car before I shed a tear.”

With him casting one last look at his house, they drove away.

* * *

It took them three full months to finally get settled with everything. The weather weren’t as frequently cold as it was back in Britain, his mum was constantly whining about people driving on the right (but then realized that she was supposed to do the same), the accent, but especially the dull silence that was usually filled with Eva's cries or laughter. He missed her dearly. He could still hear her sobs, begging to either come with them or make them stay. He was so close on missing the flight just to hug her.

But now he finally got a school (he tried his best to not gain any attention; but he was a transferred kid from England!), everything seemed to be fine. He hadn’t got any friends to play with, though. And maybe that was because he was too lazy to look around for one.

His mother had fussed him about it, said that she’d start finding him one if he won’t do it soon. His only excuse was, “Friends will come by itself, mum. I’m not that desperate anyway.”

Three days later, his mum got him a skateboard, mainly so that he’d stop playing with video games and go out once in a while.

He didn’t try it until the next day. He walked all the way to the nearest (and thankfully) empty park, so that no one would see him if he stumbled and fall. He did fall once, twice, and thrice. He was about to give the bloody thing back to his mother when he heard a small voice spoke.

“I can teach you how to skate if you want.”

Newt turned around. The owner of the voice was a skinny kid; all boney with a buzz-cut hair that made his face somehow look rounder. The boy himself was holding his own skateboard. When Newt took a look at it, it was decorated with words he couldn’t quite make out. He glanced up at the boy, the poor thing looked so nervous as if he regretted offering to help.

“Yeah, of course. Do teach me.”

The boy look surprised when he heard Newt’s thick british accent, but took a few step forward nonetheless, holding out his hand. “My-my name is Thomas.”

Newt wanted to pinch Thomas’s rather chubby cheeks right then for being so cute. “Hey, Tommy. Name’s Newt.” He took the other’s hand in his and shook it.

Thomas taught him basic things first, he didn’t even let Newt to actually skate before he could stand steadily on the board without falling. Then, Thomas told him to start pushing off the board to see which foot balanced him the most. When he decided that his left foot would be the one, he pushed further and further, Thomas steadying him with one arm. By the time Newt managed to put both of his feet on the board, Thomas cheered loudly behind him, clapping like a proud mother.

They sat down at the bench, Newt holding his left leg in pain after falling so many times. “Thank you for teaching me.”

Thomas nodded beside him, offering Newt his half-empty water. If Newt’s throat wasn’t so dry, he wouldn’t have taken such thing from a stranger; no matter if they were in the same age as you.

He learned that Thomas was actually a year younger than he is, but they went to the same school. When Thomas tried to ask him why he moved, Newt simply dropped the subject and they fell to an awkward silence.

They didn’t stay for much longer, but they did promise each other to meet again tomorrow, here, at the same time. Thomas told him to bring a helmet and knee pads to prevent any harm, Newt only scoffed and said that he was a tough boy, no such thing needed.

When he returned to his house two hours later, he believed that he had gained himself a new friend.

**Author's Note:**

> i was super bored and this idea just came up to me (i was supposed to be studying but _whatever_ ) i didnt mean to make it a prequel, but the storyline kinda meet perfectly with [something to talk about](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1089620) sooo here it goes.
> 
> and i dont plan on like making the chapters long, since its pretty much are just snippets about the important stuff of newt's life with thomas. so dont expect anything fancy or continuous outta this BUT I HOPE YOU DO LIKE IT and pls read said fic ([something to talk about](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1089620))


End file.
